The present invention relates to a fluid actuated electrical switch making use of a fluid responsive vane to open and close respective electrical circuits. The vane actuates a movable switch contact to open and close the circuits as it pivots within a fluid receiving channel between stationary switch contacts. Magnets are provided within the channel for adjustably holding the movable switch contact closed with either of the stationary contacts. Adjustment of the magnetic holding force regulates sensitivity of the switch.
There are many situations where it is desirable for a person to be able to actuate a switch without using hands or a movement of limbs or other parts of the body. Specific examples of such situations include workers' controlling equipment while requiring freedom of hands in the performance of their duties and quadraplegics' controlling devices, such as wheelchairs, computers, and the like. The usual solution to situations of this type is the provision of a breath actuated switch. Many of the known breath actuated switches require a continual application of a suction force or a positive pressure force by continual blowing to maintain an associated switch in a closed circuit condition.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide a fluid actuated switch that remains positively engaged pending reactuation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fluid actuated switch that is selectively adjustable regulating the fluid force required to actuate the switch.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of a fluid actuated switch mounted within a fluid receiving member directing the fluid to either side of a vane actuating the switch.
Other objects and features of the present invention will further become apparent hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawing and detailed description of the invention.